


Untitled

by shortbreads



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: JinHoro, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreads/pseuds/shortbreads
Summary: This takes place vaguely between episode 25 and 35.5, I guess.Jin struggles with self-restraint.
Relationships: Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 12





	Untitled

Jin passes through the entrance of the base, turning to his right and expecting to see Horobi sitting at his usual desk. Although he only means to make a quick walk through the base to confirm Horobi’s whereabouts, he stops in place when he sees Horobi. Instead of being poised and focused while working on a computer, Horobi has his back turned to the computer monitors and was staring off into space, body slack in his chair. 

“Horobi?” Jin calls out to him casually, mildly surprised at encountering Horobi in such an absentminded state.

When Horobi gives no indication of giving a reply, Jin approaches him. Jin walks quietly and once he is right behind Horobi, he places his hands on the head of the chair before leaning his face towards Horobi.

“Horobi,” he says, his voice quiet.

While Horobi doesn’t give any obvious indication that he’s surprised, Jin is close enough to his face to notice the mechanical dilation of his pupils when they transition from their dazed glassiness to focus on him. 

“You’re back,” Horobi says flatly, blinking at Jin. 

Jin purses his lips together in a tight smile and straightens his posture, pulling his body away from Horobi.

Horobi, seeming to have collected himself, turns in his chair to face his desk and wakes the computer from sleep mode. Jin makes to head back outside, but stops when his eyes catch on Horobi’s headband. It was placed farther back on his head than usual and seems like it would slip off with a tilt of his head. Of course, Horobi does nothing to fix it and continues to work. 

Standing behind Horobi, Jin gently slips the headband off with the intention of putting it back on anew. Pausing, he looks down at the patchwork band of fabric in his hand and fiddles with it, running his thumb across the varied textures. Jin’s thumb stops on a decorative bead of the headband.

“Hey, Horobi.”

The quiet typing noises accenting the atmosphere cease. Jin doesn’t bother lifting his head to check if Horobi is looking at him or not.

“What is it?” 

He presses his thumb into the bead. He feels his molars grind locked and he keeps his head down. He can feel the bead digging into his thumb, imprinting itself on his skin. 

“Jin?” Horobi’s voice rings in his head, clearing a path in his muddled thoughts.

Jin looks up and is taken aback at the sudden close proximity between them. Horobi had gotten up from his chair and was peering at Jin, trying to meet his downcast gaze. Now that Jin had lifted his face, Horobi was able to meet his eyes directly. Still not receiving a reply from Jin after a moment, Horobi furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“Oh.” Jin glanced down at the headband crumpled in his fist. He relaxes his grip and smiles at Horobi. “It’s nothing.”

“Is that so,” Horobi mutters, quiet enough that his voice is drowned out by the loud whirring of computer fans. 

Jin uses his fingers to stretch out the band and raises it above Horobi’s head. 

“Close your eyes,” Jin says. Horobi silently complies and Jin fits the headband from above Horobi’s head down to hang loosely around his neck. 

Jin’s hands remain at Horobi’s neck, ready to properly arrange the band on Horobi. Staring at Horobi’s face, eyes still closed in innocent docility, Jin slides a finger under the headband and gently pulls it to the side. The fabric softly presses into Horobi’s skin, enclosing itself around his neck. Jin continues to watch Horobi, who hasn’t even flinched. Suddenly overcome with impulse, Jin’s gentle suspension of the fabric turns into a violent snare as he seizes a portion of the headband in his fist. He watches Horobi intently, waiting for his reaction. Horobi remains quiet, eyes gently shut, but now his head is tilted away from Jin’s fist. Jin uses his free hand to run his fingers along Horobi’s neck, tracing where the fabric was digging into his skin. When Jin runs a finger along Horobi’s adam’s apple, it jumps under his touch.

A garbled, guttural noise spills from Horobi’s softly-parted lips. 

Feeling all the tension leaving his body, Jin eases his grip on Horobi’s headband. He looks around at his surroundings for a moment before hurriedly pulling the headband over Horobi’s face to neatly sit on it’s usual placement. 

“You can open your eyes,” Jin says lightly while making small adjustments to its placement.

Horobi opens his eyes and appears completely unfazed. Jin feels a dry laugh bubble out of him.

“Horobi, if you don’t take care of yourself, who will?” Jin asks, still laughing, as he pulls his hands away from Horobi to lock his fingers behind his back.

Horobi looks away from Jin. “That sort of thing doesn’t matter,” He states as he turns to sit back in his chair to resume working. Horobi types on the keyboard, applying enough force on each key to make his typing an audible track to the background. “As long as I am needed by the Ark--”

“Oh, is that so?” Jin’s voice comes out loud and resentful. Jin watches Horobi from behind for a moment, half-expecting him to continue speaking from before he was interrupted. When Horobi makes no indication that he will speak, Jin lets out a sigh and makes his way out of the base with hurried footsteps.

After Jin leaves, Horobi stops typing. He slowly raises a hesitant hand to his neck and leans back into his chair as his fingers trace fading red marks.

**Author's Note:**

> (Smashes guitar to the ground)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
